The use of pillows by drummers to practice and improve their technique is a well-known method. The general idea of using a non-rebounding surface, such as by striking a pillow with drum sticks, is accepted by many experts as a valuable aid to practicing drumming technique. The use of a pillow as a non-rebounding surface is said to be a helpful aid in developing muscles, wrist technique, and finger technique that cannot be developed as easily on a practice pad or conventional drum surface with normal rebound when struck by drum sticks. The use of a pillow forces the drummer to strike each note without the aid of rebound, which is a very beneficial practice aid.
Moreover, practicing drumming on a pillow is quiet, so it does not disturb others, which can be a limiting factor for drumming practice.
Typical instructions for practicing on a pillow suggest using an ordinary household pillow and placing on a table or a drum. When using a pillow in this fashion, the pillow will have a tendency to shift position, which is undesirable. Moreover, finding an appropriately sized pillow with optimum rebound and surface characteristics can be challenging.